


Thunder

by TheNorthLight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms, its super short, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNorthLight/pseuds/TheNorthLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little boys thoughts in a thunderstorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, this is my piece for the big bang challenge! I have worked with the wonderful ryuutanakas!! You can find the amazing(!!!!) art here http://ryuutanakas.tumblr.com/post/131699367585/my-entry-for-the-snkartists-big-bang-challenge .It turned out to be really short but oh well. With nothing more to say or do, enjoy!

Thunder roared outside again. The little boy couldn’t help but whimper and pull the cover even further up. You could barely see the boy’s eyes now, his soft weeping muffled by the blanket. His bed still smelled clean from changing the bedsheets a couple of days ago, which he didn’t like. He preferred his bedsheets to smell like home. The unfamiliar smell and the thunder outside had made it impossible to fall asleep again. He was scared, even more scared now than that time he lost his parents in the zoo. He had walked around everywhere, then, calling his dad’s name over and over until he started crying. He was sure they had left him just like his first parents had.

A lightning flashed outside and he dragged the blanket all the way up over his head and covered his ears with his tiny hands. He wished it was morning already. Tomorrow was a Saturday and his dad usually watched cartoons with him on Saturday mornings. He would scoop him up, wrapped up in the blankets and what not and they would watch Ash catch yet another pokémon. He wished he was back at school, playing with his friends. Papa had picked him up yesterday and they had gone grocery shopping. Papa had asked what he wanted for dinner and he had decided on pizza. He also got to pick candy. In the evening, before he went to bed, they had watched a movie. It had been his favourite, Lady and the Tramp. Earlier when dad had asked what his favourite movie was he had refused to answer because he had been told that Lady and the Tramp was a girl’s movie. Dad had asked him again and again until he finally got an answer and then he’d smiled and said that it was papa’s favourite movie too.

He remembered all the times his dad and papa had hugged him, talked to him, fed him, made him feel safe and he wished with all he was that they could be here now. The thunder roared and he couldn’t help a silent sob from escaping. He felt so small and afraid when the thunder was exploding outside. He didn’t want to be afraid though, he wanted to be brave and strong like his papa. His papa was never afraid, he thought, before he remembered the time when he had hurt his arm at school. He had been sitting in the classroom waiting for his parents to come. Papa had been the first to arrive and he was scared that papa would yell at him for being so stupid and getting his arm hurt. Instead of being angry papa had gone over and hugged him tight, careful not to touch the broken arm. Papa had said that he had been so scared when he got the call from the school, and that he was glad he was okay. In the end it turned out that the arm was not broken, just sprained.

The door to his room opened. He peeked outside of his cover, just enough to see who it was. He could see his dad come across the room, hand outstretched. The boy waited until his dad was near enough to reach before he threw the cover off and grabbed his dad’s hand like a lifeline. He clutched it tight as he got out of bed and they walked together towards the door. He could see the light flash behind him again but this time it was okay. His dad was here to protect him.

They walked out of his room and down the hall into his parents’ room. Papa was already in bed and watched them come in. They stopped at the end of the bed. Papa looked them over and then sighed. He scooted backwards to make room for them and lifted the cover so they could join him under the warm protective blanket. He let go of dad’s hand and hurriedly climbed into the bed. He laid down in the middle of the bed, but was quickly pulled towards papa by his hand. Papa found a pillow he could have his head on while dad laid down in the bed beside them. Dad was smiling brightly, just like he was whenever he saw papa help him with the homework or reading him bedtime stories. Papa rolled his eyes and mouthed something to dad that the boy didn’t quite catch. Dad leaned over him, kissed papa on the mouth and laid down again, getting comfortable. Before long the boy fell asleep, safe between his parents.


End file.
